Sleeping Beauty
by Mynstrel
Summary: Ginny's only hope for survival is the one person who wants to corrupt her soul. But Draco is not as evil as he likes to think.
1. The Master

Sleeping Beauty

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 1: The Master

A/N: This originally was supposed to be based around the story of Sleeping Beauty, hence the title: a beautiful young girl put into an enchanted sleep and rescued by a handsome prince with love's first kiss. sigh

But it didn't quite work that way. It went down some weird bunny trail into the beyond, becoming something dark and strange, and rather lots of fun to write.

I wrote this with a friend in mind, Ayla Pascal, another fanfic writer, who has said several times that she wants to see Ginny and Draco get together. I don't think they will in canon, but they make the perfect couple for this fractured fairy tale.

Of course, everything belongs to JKR, except for the story of Sleeping Beauty…which, like all fairy tales, belongs to anyone with an active imagination.

***********************************************************************

A young man paced through the antechamber, his pale hair glinting in the torchlight. He stalked up one side of the chamber, muttering at himself, anger in ever flip and snap of his cloak. He stumbled as he turned; he smacked the wall to his left in anger and continued to pace. The torchlight highlighted his pale, pointed features, then covered them in shadows. 

The door was pushed open slowly. The man standing in the doorway surveyed the pacing form, contempt curling his mouth. He did not hesitate to share his opinion. "What a worthless creature you are. Weak and incompetent. I do not understand why the Master wishes you to join us."

The youth did not pause in his angry circuit around the room; beneath his robes his knuckles went white. "Yes, Father, so you have said. Does he wish to see me now?"

The man in the doorway scowled. "Against my advise, yes."

This made the young man pause momentarily, before pushing past the man in the doorway. "Then lead on."

The older wizard scowled darkly, then led the way down the hallway, his robes flowing around him like some dark wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Enter."

The young wizard shivered at the sound of that cold voice. It made all the fine little hairs on his neck and arms stand up and quiver. He could not imagine serving the possessor of that voice for the rest of his life, but he had little choice. His father entered the room, after telling him to stay in the hallway until called and to watch his manners when he was presented to his Master.

He heard his father say, "Master," groveling before the snake-eyed freak in the room. "I beg to present my son."

"Very well, Lucius," that cold voice drawled. "Bring him in."

The door creaked as it opened wider, revealing a large chamber with dozens of robed and masked wizards arrayed around it, all watching him as he made his way to the throne occupied by the cold-blooded monster he would soon call Master.

"Ah, young Malfoy, your father has told me about you. He says you are receptive to my ways and are ready to become a Death Eater."

Draco Malfoy swallowed involuntarily at the image that name put into his head.

"Your father has also said that you have revealed a certain squeamishness when it comes to killing what you like to refer to as innocents."

Draco forced himself to meet those eyes, those unnatural glowing eyes, vowing not to buckle to this fiend. 

"We shall see," Voldemort murmured, holding Draco's gaze. A masked servant appeared around the corner of the throne, holding his wand on a floating figure. A girl, considering the folds of fabric visible under the concealing cloak draped over her. With a malicious smirk, Voldemort waved his own wand. The cloak blew away, revealing a young lady, unconscious, with pale skin and flame-red hair. Draco felt his knees buckle. Ginny Weasley.

"Kill her, young Draco, kill her and join me."


	2. Dueling with the Devil

ch 2

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 2: Dueling with the Devil

Everything belongs to JKR.

***************************************************************

Draco swallowed hard, praying that none of the others in the chamber could clearly see his features in the fitful light. He stepped up to the floating girl. Her eyes were closed, her face pale, her chest rising and falling steadily as she breathed.

Looking at her Draco conceived a daring plan that would probably be the death of both of them, but death suddenly looked much preferable to serving that freak who called himself the Dark Lord. His plan required much daring and risk, with not a little acting and outright lying. Thankfully, after 15 years of living with his father, he was an accomplished actor. 

Draco Malfoy reached out one pale hand and fondled the flame red locks that cascaded to the floor. He turned to face Lord Voldemort and his father, still holding the soft curls. 

"Surely," he said with his best smirk, in his oiliest voice, "there is a better use for this girl. She is quite pretty and the Weasleys are one of the oldest pure-blood families in England." 

He turned back to the comatose girl, allowing his eyes to slip over her curves, allowing his smile to edge into the lecherous. "A much better use than as some sort of sacrificial goat to test my loyalty." 

He walked a few steps towards his father, pulling the girl by her hair. "Just think, Father, what better revenge on that Mudblood lover Arthur Weasley than to have his only daughter in love with me, the son of a Death Eater."

His father looked livid at the very idea and Draco prepared himself to grab his wand. Before his father could say anything though, their attention was caught by an awful sound. The high pitched wailing of nails on a tin roof, the screech of brakes, the dreadful scratch of fingernails on a chalkboard. Lord Voldemort was laughing. 

"Very good, young Draco," he said in his hissing voice. "This is an even better test of your loyalty to me."

Draco allowed himself to breathe, for a moment he had expected Voldemort to curse him for a fool. 

"How so, Master?" Lucius Malfoy demanded. "How is my son debasing himself with a Weasley good?"

Voldemort's eyes flashed malevolently. "You overstep yourself, Lucius. 

__

"Crucio!"

Draco watched dispassionately as his father writhed on the floor, screaming with pain, he wasn't that fond of his father. Voldemort eventually turned away from the weeping, shivering man on the floor to face Draco. "Come here, boy."

Draco released Ginny's hair and stepped in front of the throne. He hoped his eyes didn't reveal the almost incapacitating fear running through his body. If they did, he hoped the fear masked the sudden wild hope sparked by Voldemort's words. They might actually make it out of here alive. 

That evil face split into a horrible smile, the red eyes glowing maliciously. "Boy, the only way to wake that girl is with true love's kiss." The fiend cackled. "Your test, boy, is to fall in love with that girl, revive her, then turn her into your slave, corrupt her innocent love for you into fanatical hatred." 

The evil creature laughed harder. "Quite a test, boy, just remember you are the one who chose your path to damnation. Now go, return home." A malicious grin. "Good luck on your task." The masked wizards in the room laughed with the Dark Lord, mocking the young man who had thought to outsmart the Dark Lord.

Draco wasn't sure his legs would carry him even back to Ginny, much less back to the port-key that would take them back to Malfoy Manor. As he pulled the unconscious girl down the hallway, only determination and pride kept him mostly upright and moving. A tiny voice in his mind taunted him every step of the way.

~ you damned yourself, boy. you are the weapon of your own damnation. damned, you are, by your own hand. ~


	3. Enter Innocence

ch 3

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 3: Enter Innocence

Everything belongs to JKR.

****************************************************************************

His father returned the next day, not speaking to his son, which was the normal course of events. His mother, poor creature that she was, made no effort to question her husband and son, past experience making it clear that such insubordination was not allowed. 

Narcissa did not care, really. She was content with fancy clothes and jewelry and the prestige of being a Malfoy; what her husband and son chose to do was none of her concern, unless it disturbed her carefully arrange life. 

Draco kept the unconscious girl in his suite, stymied as how to fulfill his insane bargain with the Dark Lord. Fall in love with this pale slip of a girl? What rot. Love was a muggle fairy tale. 

He paced up and down the room, glaring constantly at the unconscious girl. Even if love existed, how could one fall in love with someone who could not even respond? It would be like falling in love with a piece of furniture: easy to admire, but impossible to talk to.

As he paced, Draco did not allow himself to recall the countless times he had noted the flame haired girl's presence. At Quidditch games, giggling and laughing with her friends. In the Great Hall, in the hallways, on the grounds, always laughing and talking. Some inner light, her hair cascading wildly around her shoulders and eyes sparkling with life, had always animated her countenance.

Unwillingly, he paused beside the table where she lay. Light from the old fashioned lamp fell across her face, highlighting the fine grain of her skin, the curve of her jaw, the slender nose she had used to sneer down at him that one day. 

He still did not know what made him stop that day, barring her path, glaring into her eyes. Her friends had fallen silent around her and silently retreated, leaving Ginny alone to face him. She had tilted her head back to look at him, raising one elegant eyebrow arrogantly.

He had flushed in anger at her impertinence, the insult evaporating on his lips. She had smirked at him, her eyes flashing, then turned her head slightly to one side, averting her eyes as if he was something too disgusting to look upon and brushed past him.

The silent observers snickered at seeing a Malfoy bested so easily by a Weasley, causing him to turn and mouth some empty threat at the girl. She had just looked down that nose and walked away, leaving him standing in the hallway like some idiot that didn't know when to retreat from humiliation.

Now, staring down at her pale, perfect features, Draco allowed himself to admire her insolence and hubris, the sheer courage and spirit it had taken to face him down and walk away like some saint, unsullied by the cruder elements of the universe, leaving him to stand with his clay feet before the world. 

Draco tangled his fingers in the tangled mass of curls, savoring the cool fire captured in the silky strands. His free hand traced her pure features, wandering ever closer to her full mouth. 

Hesitantly he bent forward, tilting her head up, settling his lips over hers. 

Softly, he stole a kiss. 

Jerkily, he straightened, watching her face for some sign that he had succeeded. 

As her face regained color, Draco allowed a thought to cross his amazed mind. Maybe he wasn't so worthless after all, if he could love such innocence.

A/N: Coming soon: Ginny has the audacity to say no


	4. No

c 4 No

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 4: No

A/N: I warn you now before you even start reading this chapter, that there is a bit of physical violence that creeped me out while I was writing it. 

Everything belongs to JKR.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ginny tilted her head slightly, studying him with pensive eyes, obviously turning his words over in her mind. Finally she shook her head, flaming hair shimmering in the light, smiled sweetly and said, "No."

For a moment Draco just stared at her, stunned. He had ordered her, told her, commanded her to obey him and she had just sat there, said no and gone back to reading her book, unconcerned. He had obviously been too lenient with her.

Draco grabbed her arms, throwing her against the wall, ignoring her startled cry of fear. His movements were slow and languorous; the quiet house amplified the sound of his palms slamming against the wall by her head.

He leaned closer, his pale eyes cold and unfeeling.

"You don't seem to understand, little girl."

Ginny set her jaw and tried to glare at him, but the fine tremors shaking her slender frame betrayed her fear.

"Do you know what I could do to you, little Ginny?"

Ginny refused to answer.

"I could steal your soul, girl." He leaned even closer, his body brushing against hers.

"And there's no guarantee I would give it back." He brushed a gentle kiss over her pale cheek.

"Or that you would even want me to," he whispered into her ear.

Ginny jerked away from him, but there was nowhere to go. Draco slowly stepped back, then spun around and walked out of the room, never looking back at the girl frozen against the wall. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shaking Ginny slid to the floor. It was no good, she had to leave, she couldn't stay here any longer.

~Look, she told herself harshly, it's either leave and break your heart, or stay and loose your soul; you can live with a broken heart.~

In the week since she had awakened to see Draco standing over her looking pale and shaken, Ginny had alternately been terrified out of her wits and charmed down to her toes. It was like there were two people inside his body, both determined to be the victor in a game where the prize was his soul. 

There was the Draco that had just left her shaking and in tears, the horrible stranger who seared her with his cold hands. He raged and ordered and hurt her. 

And then there was the other one, the one who obviously tried to please her, bringing her flowers crumpled from his rough handling, then threw them out the window instead of giving them to her. The one who sat for hours just watching her with shadowed eyes. 

This second Draco confused her at the same time he intrigued her. He obviously didn't know how to be gentle, wasn't even sure he wanted to be nice, and when he tried, usually ended up brooding about it in the corner.

She couldn't stay; she had to leave, before Draco destroyed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tonight.

The message had been very clear, there was no way he could misinterpret it. Tonight, he and Ginny would return to Lord Voldemort. There, Draco would either deliver the girl up to him, or kill her. 

He wasn't sure which he preferred.


	5. The Image of Innocence

c 5 The Image of Innocence

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 5: The Image of Innocence

A/N: The title of this chapter is due again to my friend Ayla Pascal.

Everything belongs to JKR.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He stepped silently into her room, hoping to catch her unawares. Perhaps he would find her brushing her hair with that dreamy look on her face or maybe standing at the window, enveloped in moonlight or perhaps just sitting in the chair reading a book. He had discovered in the last week that he enjoyed just being around her.

But she wasn't brushing her hair or reading a book or even sleeping; though she was standing in front of the window. She was fully dressed, obviously preparing to escape through the open portal. She whirled around when she heard his step. She didn't say anything, didn't in any way show her fear; she just looked at him, waiting for him to decide her fate. 

Draco took a deep breath. This was the moment; he had to choose now. There was no one watching, no one pressuring him, just the girl he loved. He had hoped for one more evening with her, but Fate wasn't so generous. He stared into her eyes for a long moment, acknowledging now that it was too late for them, that he wished things had been different. 

Ginny watched, astonished as Draco calmly turned and walked out of the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Draco paced slowly down the hallway, deliberately walking slowly so Ginny would have enough time to get away safely. He was going to die, but Ginny would live. Draco had not doubt that when his father discovered what he had done, his punishment would be death; in truth he did not fear that fate, at least it would all be over.

~~

In the courtyard below her window, Ginny paused in the shadows. The wall to her left was on the perimeter, all she had to do was boost herself over and sprint for the forest; the open area wasn't as long as a Quidditch pitch. Once inside the trees, she would go north, guiding by the stars. Eventually she would find a town and could contact her family. This strange nightmare would be over. 

Ginny hooked her hands over the top of the wall, preparing to chin herself up and over. A tiny voice sneered in her ear. {but it won't be over. you'll never forget this, or that look in Draco's eyes. you'll remember until your dying day that he sacrificed himself for you.}

Ginny tried to ignore the voice, tried to ignore the certainty that Draco was walking to his death: by letting her go, he doomed himself. Ginny dropped back to the soft ground. She had spent too much time around her brothers and the others. She couldn't let him die. Not only was he innocent, not only had he been kind to her, not only was he going to die because of her...Ginny admitted to herself that she loved him and considering the look in his eyes just before he left, he loved her as well. 

~~

Draco hesitated in front of the door to his father's office. By his count, Ginny had been free for 20 minutes. That was more than enough time for her to have reached the forest and its dubious safety. Out of habit, he smoothed his blond hair and straightened his robes. His father always insisted that Draco appear neat and composed at all times; even while being punished he was expected to be calm and cool.

~~

Ginny shimmied up the old tree growing by the library, for once in her life thankful for her brothers and all they had taught her. The library doors were open, but the heavy drapes were pulled closed, cutting off the cool night breeze and thankfully muffling her steps as she dropped from the tree onto the balcony. 

~~

Draco stood at attention in front of the desk, glaring at the portrait of some illustrious ancestor while his father ranted at his stupid incompetence and cowardly spirit in letting the girl go. Draco had told Lucius exactly how he had allowed the girl to leave, though he did expand her escape time from 30 minutes to 3 hours, hoping to buy Ginny some time. He thought he heard a thump out on the balcony, but he didn't bother to turn his head to look. Whatever was out there could have no effect on these last moments of his life.

~~

Ginny peered through the gap in the curtains, anxiously watching the man she recognized as Lucius Malfoy stalk up and down the library berating Draco. Ginny raised her wand and waiting; she had only one chance, she had to wait for the right moment.

Finally, Lucius strutted past the curtains, all his attention on his wayward son. Ginny sprang through the heavy material, pointed her wand at the Death Eater and yelled:

"STUPEFY!"

The light hit Lucius Malfoy square in the back, knocking him to the floor, where he toppled a table onto his head, further stunning him. Draco looked stunned himself, staring at his rescuer with wide eyes. 


	6. The North Star

c 6 The North Star

Sleeping Beauty

Chapter 6: The North Star

A/N: I've included a list at the end of this story to thank all the people who have reviewed my story. I thank them here first; I hope I haven't disappointed you too badly.

Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, who doesn't mind us playing in her world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For a moment Ginny thought she had made a mistake. Draco just stared at her before slowly reaching into his robes for his wand. But he only bound and gagged his father before joining her on the balcony.

"You had better go quickly. If you head north, there is a little town about a day's walk from here. You should be able to get help there. I'll delay as long as possible."

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing: couldn't he see that she had come back for him?

"Come with me, Draco," she said softly. 

He turned his head slowly to look at her. His pale eyes were empty. "I don't belong there," he said simply.

"You don't belong here."

He shrugged. "I don't belong anywhere."

"You belong with me."

His eyes flickered. Something very like hunger appeared in the gray depths before he controlled it. 

"Please, Draco. Don't leave me alone."

Again his eyes flickered. Emotions began spilling across his face, hope, hunger, need, fear. "I've done horrible things."

"You saved my life."

"I can't."

Ginny hung her head, then climbed onto the railing of the balcony in order to reach the branch. She didn't look back at Draco until she had reached the main trunk, and then it was only one last look, all her emotions clearly displayed in her eyes and on her face.

She crept along the outside wall until she reached the side closest to the forest. Arms and shoulders aching she pulled herself up and over, almost screaming when pale hands appeared out of the darkness to catch her. Draco smiled, an expression that rarely appeared on his cold countenance. They didn't speak until they were safely into the woods.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," Draco finally said, glaring at the ground. Ginny squeezed his hand and pointed out the North Star. "You won't be, Draco, not any longer. Neither of us will ever be alone again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n: The North star leads home, providing a bright and unstinting guide for lost travelers and weary explorers.

Thanks to all the people who reviewed, I've listed them here so I could thank them personally, as it where.

PepperjackCandy: Thank you, I was always a sucker for the Sleeping Beauty story.

*Altra*: Thank you, I hurried as fast as I could.

davesmom: Thank you, I thought it was rather a fun twist.

Red Red Rose: Thank you, delicious is a great word to use, I'll have to remember it.

Amber Lee: Thank you, he didn't kill her, but there were a couple times I was worried.

Shortstuff_31287: Thank you, I kept working on it, in fact I rather obsessed over it.

Mrspriscillapotter: Thank you, I'm usually no fan of D/G either, but they just fit this so well.

W&M_law: Thank you, I enjoyed hearing from you three times.

Reynard Al Fiona: Thank you for your review, it makes me laugh. Merit, huh? I like that. I would also like to throw the evil villain and papa from the train…maybe the next story. 

*KittyKat*: Thank you. Your wish is my command

Jace: Thank you. Your wish is my command.

Anya Malfoy: Thank you. Sweet…you're the only one that's called it that! J 

RisingStar: Thank you. As much as I like being begged, it's not necessary! J 

*dRaCo'S gIrL: Thank you. Your wish is my command.

Dauphin: Thank you. Yes, it is short; it worked better that way.

Ayla Pascal: Thank you, friend.

Channy Hoppy: Thank you. Waiting makes life all the sweeter, though it is annoying as all get out! 


End file.
